Nouvelle Vie Pour Un Nouveau Genre
by MiNiKaT
Summary: Et si Bella Avait quitté Edward pour Jacob, et que une nouvelle fasse son entré et que Edward et elle s'entre aide ? Comment ca se passerait?
1. Chapter 1

**_Epilogue_**

Et si Bella decider de rester avec Jacob ?

Et si Edward plonge dans une telle tristesse qu'il n'arrive pas a l'oublier ?

Et si un nouveau personnage fait son arrivé avec un passé qui l'a detruit ?

Et si ce nouveau personnage et Edward s'aidaient mutuellement ?

**ALL HUMAIN**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

Je courais encore et encore , à travers la foret , un nouvelle fois mon passé que j'essayais de fuir m'avait retrouvé . Mon soit disant père … Celui qui me violait sans aucune honte , sa femme que je dois considéré comme ma mère fermait les yeux , je pouvais lui répété encore et encore , mais elle s'en moquait en disant que j'étais qu'une menteuse sans cœur car il m'avait adopté malgré leur maigre moyen pour m'entretenir . Ce soit disant père me battais le jour , et me violais la nuit , et a mes 16 ans je me suis enfuis , et depuis il me recherche et me retrouve a chaque fois et me poursuit , aujourd'hui j'ai 19 ans , 3 ans que je le fuis et 3 ans qu'il me retrouve en ne savant pas comment … J'étais pourtant si bien avant qu'il me retrouve , je vivais a Port Angeles , j'avais un petit boulot dans un café comme serveuse , les gens étaient très sympa et j'avais trouvé un petit appartement rien que pour moi et voilà qu'il devait me retrouvé . Heureusement pour moi , je l'avais vu depuis longtemps devant le café a m'attendre , et bien sur j'étais passé par la porte de secours mais manque de chance il m'avait vu et voilà qu'il me poursuit , même si la foret est immense j'entends ses pas derrière moi , et sa voix qui me dit '' Je te vois Kathleen , tu n'est pas assez rapide ma petite fille ! '' . Et comme d'habitude mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les en empêcher , mon cœur bat plus vite que la normale , j'ai le souffle court mais je m'en moque , tout ce que je veux c'est fuir tout cela , fuir ce passé non voulut , fuir ce père qui devait vous donnez de l'amour mais qui vous donnez a la place que de la crainte . Car a ce moment j'ai terriblement peur , si il arrive a m'attraper c'est sur que je ne survivrai pas , il me tuerait et ca j'en étais sure . Je ralentissais mes pas , je ne l'entendais plus derrière moi , il avait dut abandonné comme toujours , je m'appuyais comme un arbre et me laissais glissé en pleurant , la peur est toujours présente est ne veut pas partir comme si mon cerveau me disait qu'il me suivait toujours mais qu'il était plus silencieux . Sur cette pensé , je me levais et courais encore plus vite . Je m'étais mise a trottiné depuis longtemps , je n'avais aucun repère , je ne savais même pas ou il fallait que j'aille , et bien sur avec la chance que j'avais il fallait qu'il se mette a pleuvoir , et bien sur je m'étais habillé d'un slim jean foncé , de victoria noir et un débardeur et un gilet a manche longue noir fin , si cela n'était pas de la malchance … Il fallait que je trouve un endroit où dormir , je ne pouvais pas dormir dans cette foret , parce que si mon père pour faire moins de bruit s'était mis a marché s'en serais finis pour moi . Je commençais déjà a avoir froid et je tremblais de plus en plus , et la nuit commençait a tombé , je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire , s'en repère , rien pour m'aider .

Cela devait faire des heures que je m'étais mise a marcher mon gilet était déchiré a certain endroit comme ma peau a force d'être tombé a cause des branche que je ne voyais , il faisait nuit , j'étais de plus en plus fatiguais , j'avais froid , mal ces blessures et très peur . Je m'encourageais mentalement '' Aller Kathleen , tu vas trouvé une maison leur expliquer ton problème et si ils ont un cœur , ils vont quand même te garder pour la nuit , aller courage !! '' , et d'un coup je me retrouvais dans un sentier , je regardais sur la droite et vu de la lumière , c'était ma lumière , celle qui m'indiquait le chemin , un sourire niais pris place sur mon visage , je me mis a courir plus que la normal vers cette maison , plus je courais plus je voyais la lumière plus fortement , mon cœur était enfin remplit d'espoirs et non de désespoir . Et la maison fut devant moi , je m'arrêtais net , elle était sublime , c'était une villa sans age , élégante , sans doute centenaire , d'un blanc un peu fané , comportant 3 niveaux , rectangulaire , elle avait des proportions harmonieuse , les portes et les fenêtres étaient d'origine ou avaient été l'objet d'une habile restauration . Je montais sur le porche , et entendis des personnes parlaient , j'hésitais un instant et s'en que je puisse rien faire ma main frappa a la porte et les bruits s'arrêtèrent . Quelques secondes après , la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille de mon age , les cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens de couleurs noirs corbeaux , des yeux vert émeraudes , en conclusion elle était magnifique , quand elle ouvrit la porte elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage mais quand elle me regarda de haut en bas son sourire disparut et la seule chose qu'elle dit après quelque minute c'est :

- CARLISLE ! Cria telle a plein poumon

Instinctivement , je reculais mais elle me rattrapa par le poignet et me tira dans la maison , un homme blond les yeux verts émeraudes d'une trentaine d'année qui devait surement être son père Carlisle , me regarda de haut en bas choqué , il me prit par la main sans un mot et m'emmena dans un salon ou se trouvé une jeune femme aux cheveux long blond et ondulé , aux yeux bleu électrique , on aurait dit un mannequin , elle était assise dans le canapé lové contre un garçon immense , remplit de muscle , il avait les cheveu court noir , les yeux également noire profonds , sur le fauteuil d'en face était assis un garçon blond a cheveu mi-long les yeux également bleu électrique , la fille blonde et ce garçon devait être jumeau , ils me regardaient tous en silence les sourcils froncé , Carlisle s'arrêta au milieu du salon :

- Où est Esmée ?

- Dans .. dans la cuisine , répondit il en montrant un pièce du doigt

Carlisle m'emmena dans cette soit disant cuisine, ou la décoration était très moderne , une jeune femme qui devait être son épouse , se retourna quand elle nous entendit entrer , elle avait le visage en forme de cœur , les cheveux long auburn , les yeux foncé comme le jeune homme qui etait tres musclé , elle fronça également les sourcils des qu'elle me vit et dit :

- Que se passe t-il ? Dit elle d'une voix très douce

- Où est ma trousse il faut que je soigne ses blessures , j'aurais besoin de toi également , dit t-il d'un ton posé

- Euh … D'accord , va dans ton bureau , j'arrive tout de suite , dit-elle en repartant dans le salon

Il traversa la cuisine pour passer une porte , et on se retrouva a nouveau dans le couloir , il monta a l'étage qui et nous tombâmes dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes , le couloir avec un plancher foncé avec les mur clair , tout était magnifique dans cette maison , il prit la deuxième porte a droite et nous tombâmes dans un bureau comme dans les film de mafia , pas très rassurant … il m'assit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait a coter d'une immense bibliothèque a droite , il me dit d'un voix aussi douce qu'un médecin :

- Maintenant raconte moi tout …

- Euh … dis-je en étant plus tellement sur de moi

* * *

Soyer gentilles c'est mon premier chapitre ^^'

**Bisou et Bon Noel **

_MiNiKaT_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2

Dans ma tête je pesais le pour et le contre , de vue c'était une famille charmante et je n'avais pas tellement envie de les emmenés dans mes ennuis surtout que si mon père me retrouve il pourrait leurs faire payer également et ceci était intolérable pour moi , si moi je souffre je pouvais faire avec , j'avais l'habitude , mais voire quelqu'un souffrir que ce soit de ma faute ou pas m'était insupportable . Je décidais pour le mensonge , je me dégonfle , encore une fois !

Alors je dis en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Je me suis perdu dans les bois , je ne savais pas ou j'allais et comme il commençais a pleuvoir et que j'ai vu votre maison , je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider juste pour cette nuit et demain retournais chez moi

Il me fixa pendant quelques minutes , je commençais a vraiment paniquer , et si il devinait que je lui mentait j'aurais vraiment l'aire conne , c'est sur que la je m'enfuis même avec le risque d'être rattraper par mon père , je m'en moquais .. Ces minutes se transformèrent en heures pour moi , il me regardait d'une manière , qu'on avait cette impression qui pouvait lire dans les pensé , mais impossible de détourné le regards ses yeux m'accrochaient pour ne pas me lâchaient , je suis sur qu'il savait que je mentais car son visage était grave sans m'en rendre compte , je dis :

- Bon d'accord , j'essaye de fuir mon père .. dis-je honteuse en baissant le tête

**_'' T'es qu'une froussarde , Kathleen ! ''_**

**_'' Ta gueule stupide conscience ! ''_**

- Pourquoi le fuis tu ? Me demande t-il avec un calme impressionnant

- Je .. C'est une longue histoire , dis-je la tête toujours baissé

- Mais j'ai tout mon temps , tu sais .. dis t-il en me prenant par le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux , ne craint rien tu es en sécurité ici , je ne te jugerais pas .

_**'' Allez lance toi , tu risque quoi ? ''**_

_**'' Ba mon pere tu y pense toi , idiote ''**_

_**'' Mais il est loin d'ici , pi il ne le connait meme pas '' **_

_**'' TU M'ENERVE !! ''**_

_**'' J'ai surtout raison .. ''**_

- Ba , quand je suis né mes parents m'ont abandonné près d'une poubelle , mais heureusement pour moi , une personne se promenait se soir la , et m'a ramené dans une maison d'adoption , je ne suis pas resté la-bas très longtemps , mes parents adoptif m'ont ramené chez eux ... les 10 première années c'étaient magnifique , on se comportaient comme une vrai famille , heureuse et tout comme dans les films télé , racontais-je avec nostalgie , mais vers mes 10 ans tout a dérape , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais a partir de se moment la mon soit disant père a commencé a me battre pour un rien , mais quand j'en parlais avec ma mère , elle m'insultait elle me disait que j'étais qu'une salle gamine qui racontait que des mensonges et que j'avais eux de la chance de tombé sur eux , que même avec leur faible moyen j'avais ce dont j'avais besoin , vous parlez d'une chance d'avoir une famille pareil , dis-je avec dégoût ,ma mère voyait très bien mon père me battre mais tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était allé dans sa chambre et attendre que sa passe , je me disais que si je l'appelais et la supplié de m'aider ceci passerais , mais non , rien , elle me laissait , elle me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin et partait dans sa chambre écoutait de la musique , je l'entendais même chantait , dis-je en pouffant sur le dernier mot , et vers mes 13-14 ans , c'est la que mon père a commençait a me touché , j'étais tellement paniqué la première fois qu'il a commencé a faire ca que je ne savais pas quoi faire , je savais très bien que si je criais il me frappait et si j'appelais ma mère , elle ne serait même pas venu alors tout ce que j'ai trouvé a faire c'est de fermer les yeux et de pleuré en silence attendant qu'il finisse , et ensuite j'allais dans la salle de bain me frottais pendant des heures jusqu'à temps que ma peau soit rouge , car quand elle était comme ca pour moi cela voulait dire qu'elle était de nouveau neuve , mais au fond de moi je savais que je serais salit jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pas mettre fin a ma vie . C'est a 16 ans que j'ai décidé de partir loin de chez moi .. Vous vous rendez compte , lui dis-je en le regardant bien dans les yeux , pour mes 16 ans mon père ma violait 3 fois pour me faire « découvrir les nouvelles formes que j'avais » comme il le disait si bien , et quand il a enfin fini de faire son truc il m'a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup ce nouveau corps et qu'il me souhaitais un joyeux anniversaire qui a si bien commençait , et là j'ai tout de suite compris que s'en été trop pour moi et que cela devait se finir donc j'ai pris le peu de vêtement que j'avais et je me suis enfuit , je ne me souvient pas trop ou je suis allé , je suis partie dans tellement de ville en même temps que j'abandonnai de savoir ou je me trouvais et que je vivais le jour le jour … Donc au début de mon départ , j'avais 16 ans donc pas très pratique pour avoir un emplois , appartement et tout , mais j'arrivais a travaillé pour des commerçant en passant le balais et autre mais pour le logement c'était autre chose , je dormais dans la rue , le plus souvent mais vers mes 17 ans j'ai réussis a trouvé un hôtel , miteux , mais c'était quand même un endroit ou vivre et surtout il ne posait aucune question , tant que tu payais , eux s'en moquaient , donc j'ai vécu quelque temps la-bas , mais un jour alors que je sortais de chez moi , j'ai vu mon père en bas de ma rue , il me regardait dans les yeux , avec un petit sourire qui voulait et oui je t'ai retrouvé ma p'tite , alors je me suis enfuit encore et depuis c'est toujours pareil , je m'installe il me retrouve et je m'enfuis , et a chaque fois il avait son sourire vainqueur . Mais aujourd'hui c'était diffèrent , il avait un visage sans expression , il avait un visage tellement sérieux , comme si qu'il était a bout de cette course , que si il arrivait a m'attrapai il allait me le faire payer mais des pire façon , au début je croyais qu'il ne m'avait pas vue , mais il est resté 1 heure devant le restaurant dans lequel je travaillais , assit sur un banc , alors je me suis enfuit par derrière , au début dans je suis rentré dans la foret je me suis dit qu'il n'allait pas me suivre mais , j'ai mal pensé a se moment la , je pouvais courir , me cacher je l'entendait toujours dire '' Je te vois Kathleen , tu n'est pas assez rapide ma petite fille ! '' , alors je courais encore et encore , et a un moment je ne l'entendais plus mais j'ai continuais a courir , et quand j'ai vu votre maison , j'ai eu de l'espoir de enfin me reposais et de pouvoir me sentir protégé l'espace d'une nuit , mais si vous ne voulez pas de moi cher vous je comprendrais , et ne vous en voudrais même pas , et je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir mentis toute a l'heure mais j'ai pas envie que si mon père me trouve vous le fasse payer a vous et a votre famille , donc si vous me voulez ici , je vous juge que demain a la première heure , je pars loin d'ici et vous me verrez plus jamais …

Son visage était resté sans expression , mais ses yeux me montraient clairement qu'il était dégouté , peiné , choqué . Quand a moi , j'essuyais les larmes qui s'étaient échappé . Pendant quelques secondes il y avait aucun bruit , quand j'entendis un hoquet qui venait de vers la droite , en tournant la tête je tombais sue Esmée qui pleurait en silence , devant la porte avec une trousse de soin , elle s'approcha doucement de moi en disant d'une voix brisé :

- Alors , la , jeune fille , ne crois pas que je vais te laissé partir de cette maison alors que cette homme te cherche tant que je suis en vis , tu t'en ira jamais tant qu'il n'a pas abandonné de te cherchait , t'a compris ? Me dit elle une fois face a moi en me prenant par les épaules , les larmes coulant toujours

- S'il vous plait , arrêtez de pleurer , je n'aime pas voire les gens pleuraient , dis-je en reniflant

- J'arrêterai de pleuré si tu me promet de rester ici tant qui n'a pas abandonné , me dit elle avec un regards déterminant

Je regardais Carlisle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce , il regardait juste sa femme , et moi et me fit un sourire rassurant , alors je regardais Esmée et dit :

- D'accord , mais arrêté de pleurer , s'il vous plait , lui dis-je suppliante

Sans que je m'y attende elle me prit dans ses bras en étouffant ses sanglots , je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle , et pleurer en silence en fermant fortement les yeux , et en prenant son tee-shirt dans poing , c'est la première fois que je me sentais dans les bras d'une mère , après quelque minutes , elle se recula et essuya mes larmes de son ponce et laissa place a son marie pour qu'il soigne mes blessure :

- C'est vraiment étrange , toutes les autres familles m'auraient viré de sous leur toit le soir même ou le lendemain mais vous , vous voulez que je reste , dis-je avec un sourire en les regardant a tour de rôle

Carlisle qui se concentrait sur les blessures de mes bras me dit :

- Mais , nous ne sommes pas comme toute les autres familles , nous sommes différentes , dit il avec un petit sourire

- Je vais préparé la chambre d'amis , dit Esmée avec un regards attendrissant sur moi

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé vous savez Esmée , vous me mettez un matelas et une couverture , ce sera parfait , j'ai l'habitude ..

- Mais quelle hôtes ferai-je ! Dit elle avec effroi ce qui fit rire doucement Carlisle , pi tu me tutoie maintenant , tu va vivre ici maintenant donc , tu va tutoyer tout le monde , c'est claire ? Me dit elle sévère .

- D'accord , lui dis-je en souriant

Elle sourit , et embrassa mon front , et commença a partie quand elle se stoppa et se retournant doucement en disant :

- Je t'es presque adopté et je connais même pas ton nom ! Me dit elle choqué

- Kathleen , je m'appelle Kathleen , dis-je en rigolant doucement

- Très bien , Kathleen , je vais te préparé cette chambre et te présentait a ma petite famille !

Et elle partit en sautillant , ce qui me fit rire moi comme Carlisle :

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me gardais ici , vous savez .. dis-je en regardant Carlisle qui avait bientôt fini

- Tu sais Esmée s'attache pas aussi facilement aux gens qu'elle croise , alors croit moi , tu ne passera plus cette porte sans y revenir , dit il en souriant , et je croyais que tu devais me tutoyer , me dit-il en se reculant car visiblement il avait fini

- Désole .. Alors , tu es médecin ?

- Sa se voit tant que ca ? Dit il avec un petit sourire

- Ba pas tout le monde a une trousse comme la votre chez soi , et ca m'étonnerais qu'ils aient des seringue et autre dans leurs trousses , dis-je en inspectant l'intérieur de sa trousse

- C'est vrai , dit il en rigolant , bon vient , je vais te présenté a ma famille , dit il en me prenant la main pour me faire levé

- Mais , je croyais , qu'il fallait attendre Esmé , lui dis-je en nous stoppant

- Ne t'inquiète pas , elle nous en voudra pas , me dit il en reprenant le chemin

- Ce n'est pas très bien Carlisle , lui dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Il rigola fortement et je le suivi , c'était assez étrange , je me sentais cher moi alors que ca ne faisait a peine 2 heures que je me trouvais ici . Les parents m'avaient déjà adopté et ca me faisait un peu peur , mais je n'avais pas envie de penser a cela maintenant , nous verrons bien ou cela nous mènera ..

Il me fit retourné dans leurs salon ou tout ses enfants attendaient apparemment car a peine avions nous mis un pied dans la pièce qu'ils se levèrent tous comme si ils avaient tous un ressort sous lui ce qui nous fit sourire moi et Carlisle :

- Donc Kathleen , je te présente Emmet mon fils , me dit il en me montrant monsieur muscle , Rosalie sa compagne , me dit il en me montrant la belle blonde qui était lové contre lui quand j'étais arrivé , Alice ma fille , me dit il en me montrant le petit lutin , et Jasper qui le frère de Rosalie et le compagnons d'Alice , mes enfants je vous présente Kathleen , elle va séjourné quelque temps , leur dit il en souriant

Chacun d'eux avança prudemment vers moi , comme ci je pouvais m'envolais , une fois arrivait a ma hauteur , Alice me sauta dans les bras , et me chuchota un '' enchanté Kathleen ! '' , Rosalie et Jasper , qui était les plus calme et me fit simplement une bise avec un sourire accueillant , quand a Emmet , il m'a carrément pris dans ses bras en me soulevant du sol , je fis un petit cris de surprise , ce qui fit rire l'assemblé

- Tu vas devoir , t'y habitué d'habitude il est pire que ca , me dit Rosalie en me tenant un main sur son bras

- Dit pas ca Rosie , la nouvelle va avoir peur , dit il en s'esclaffant

- Tu sais mon petit , il m'en faut plus pour m'effrayait , tu n'es pas très impressionnant , lui dis-je pour le provoquait

- HOUUUUUUUUU , elle t'a mis a l'amende , mon pote , lui dit Jasper

Tout le monde s'esclaffa tendis que Emmet faisait semblant de pleuré sur l'épaule de Rosalie en lui disant qu'il était le mal aimé de cette maison , et Rosalie lui répondait que son frère était méchant et qu'il fallait l'ignorait , on aurait dit une mère qui réconforte son enfant , c'était vraiment touchant a voire ..

- Ba alors , je vous ai cherché partout , dit Esmée derrière nous un sourire dans la voix

- Je l'ai dit a Carlisle mais il n'a pas voulut vous attendre , lui dis-je en rigolant et regardant ce dernier et en me retournant pour faire face a Esmée

Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte , avec un garçon , il devait avoir 23 ans , les cheveux couleur bronze et les yeux vert émeraude , il était long fin mais avec de la musculature , on pouvait de voir a travers son marcelle noir qui lui collait a la peau , sa peau était blanche , mais elle lui allait a ravir , mes quand je regardais plus attentivement ses yeux , ils étaient empreint d'une profonde tristesse , un peu rougis , malgré le petit sourire qu'il me faisait , il avait l'aire malheureux , même mes problèmes étaient moins pire que les siens , cela me déchira le cœur , Esmée me sortit de mes pensés :

- Alors , comme ca , tu ne veux plus de ta femme ? Dit elle malicieusement a son marie

- Mais non , voyons ma très chère femme , jamais je ne pourrais me passé de toi .. dit il en lui souriant et en essayant de me lancer un regards noire ceux qui nous fit rire sauf le garçon

- Bon , assez plaisanter , Edward je te présente Kathleen , Kathleen c'est Edward mon fils , dit elle avec une grande tendresse

Je me retournais pour faire face a Edward , qui me fit un petit sourire en coin , je dit d'une voix soudainement timide :

- Enchanté

- Enchanté également , dit il en avançant vers moi pour me faire une bise qui me fit fondre

Je me reculais rapidement et me mis a coter d'Esmée , tout le monde me regardaient interrogativement et je fis semblant de pas remarquer et me retournais vers Esmée avec un grand sourire en disant :

- Tu peux me dire ou est la salle de bain , j'aimerais bien me nettoyais , dis-je en regardant mes vêtement déchiré et pleine de terre , et la chambre également , je suis épuisée d'avoir couru , dis-je en rigolant sous le stresse .

Esmée me regarda bizarrement avant de dire d'une voix très douce :

- Alice va te faire montrer , elle va te passé de quoi dormir , et demain vous devriez faire les magasins pour ta garde robe , comme ca pour pourriez faire plus connaissance , enfin si vous le voulez ..

- Maman ! Tu te rends compte que tu me demande une sortie shopping , crois-tu vraiment que je vais refusé ?! Mais bien sur que j'y vais , et Rose viendra également , comme on dit plus on est fou , plus on rit ! Dit elle en se rapprochant de moi pour me prendre la main

- Moi , je suis d'accord également , dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire

- Ba je le suit alors , dis-je avec un grand sourire

- Tu aime le shopping ? Me demanda Alice plein d'espoir en tenant ma main fermement

- Oui , j'adore , mais bon avant c'était pas très pratique mais bon , j'adore ! Dis je enthousiaste

- Ah , ba ca change ! Dit Rosalie d'un ton mauvais

- Rosalie ! Ne commence pas ! Cracha Edward

**_'' On a pas loupé un truc la ? '' _**

**_'' Ba oui , comme conscience t'es vraiment pas intelligente .. ''_**

**_'' Je ne prefere meme pas repondre ''_**

- Euh .. Bon vient Kathleen , je vais te montré ta salle de bain et ta chambre , me dit elle en partant rapidement par les escalier .

Nous montâmes donc les escaliers pour découvrir cette fameuse chambre ..


End file.
